tlopobritainfandomcom-20200215-history
The Government of Great Britain and Ireland
The Government of Great Britain & Ireland is the ruling force which commands the British Empire and United Kingdom. It is composed of men and women who have devoted themselves to causes above and beyond the call of duty. They have worked tirelessly to make this nation what it is, and they have earned their jobs by their own hand. Great Britain which is just an island has showed and proved itself to all the nations of the world that they have the largest colonial empire in the World, the British Empire. The empire is deemed to be from East to Malaya. It rules in the deserts of South Africa all the way to the tropical jungles of the West Indies. The "Jewel of the Crown" refers to the British colony of India controlled by the British East India Company for it's large Resources for economical and political control. The recent expansions in India are due to recent victories against other nations of powers which was had a firm hold of India before their defeat. The British Empire covers a giant 3,570,600 sq miles. It is true that the sun shall never set upon the British Empire. The British Empire Map of the British Empire in 1747 ~ The King's Domains Note: There are more territories, but these mark the King's official domains, which are held directly under his power. Social Information Political Information The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland is ruled by a single monarch between the 17th Century to present day except during the interregnum of William III and Mary II. Unlike the co-monarchy period, the single monarch of the Kingdom of Great Britain is ruled by the power of a single crown, the Crown of England. Then after the co-monarchy period of Queen Anne, George I and now our king, George II lead as a single monarch. Due to English Bill of Rights, and later the English Act of Settlement the succession to the throne was to go to a English monarch, rather than the Scottish alternative, due to the Act of Security. The adoption of the Act of Settlement required that the British monarch be a protestant descendant of Sophia of Hanover, which helped install George I as King and begin the Hanoverian Dynasty. Legislative power was vested in the Parliament of Great Britain, which replaced the Parliament of England and the Parliament of Scotland after the Act of Union of 1707. After the succession of the Parliament of England. The Parliament of Great Britain included three elements: the House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the Crown-in-Parliament. England and Scotland were given seats in both the House of Lords and the House of Commons of the new parliament. Today, the House of Commons passes and speak about issues the nation is facing. Here is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Constitution. This British constitution is not just one single document but is drawn from legislation, treaties, judicial precedents, convention, acts of parliament and ect... Diplomatic Policies Key: '' *'''Allied = Nations or groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them. *'Indifferent=Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; still concerned about each other's polices or actions but not making any action towards it.' *'Neutral = Not aligned with or in other terms; acting in a non-belligerent stance(not supporting any side or taking any position in a controversy by not assisting or participating in a dispute or war between others.' *'Unknown = Diplomatic relations not yet established or faction not yet discovered.' *'At War = Engaged in armed conflict; in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities.' Economic Information Major Industries *'''''Textiles *''Metallurgy'' *''Agriculture'' *''Weaponry'' *''Sugarcane'' *''Wool'' *''Spices'' *''Timber'' *''Shipping'' 'The Royal Navy' Main article: The Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland Personnel Statistics Ships & Ship Types Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings ' 'The British Army' Total Army Personnel active: 989,000 See: West Indies forces ''' '''Total Army Personnel reserve: 454,000 *'Cavalrymen: 222,000' *'Artillerymen: 94,000' *'Infantrymen: 764,000' *'Army Personnel: 5,000' Gallery of British Army Paintings ' The British East India Company The English East India Company is a English/British joint-stock company for med by London merchants due to their success on placing a English foothold in India when Queen Elizabeth I granted a royal charter which soon developed into a international trading company for pursuing trade with the East Indies but which ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent. Although they have a larger presence in the Indian subcontinent they still have Trade influences meaning in turn British imperialist influences in other parts of the East Indies along with a newer presence for conducting British trade in the West Indies. For more Information about the EITC click here. British Empire Territories/Colonies & their Governors Note - Some territories annexed or given to Britain through treaties with the Netherlands, France, Portugal or Spain. ''Note - All Governors/ Chief Commissionerss/Governor-Generals/Lt. Governors are decided by the King. Great Britain & The European Continent/ West Indies British America The colonial government page of the thirteen colonies. New England Colonies Middle Colonies Southern Colonies British North America British West Africa & British South Africa ''The colonies of Africa are all under Governor-General Tyler Wellington British India ''Note: Controlled by the East India Trading Company's appointed Lieutenant-Governor. Includes recent expansions.'' British Southeast Asia/Pacific Islands British Guilds There are a variety of guilds serving Great Britain at this time. *serves Rio de la Plata, a British dominion The British Empire Paintings pnp314325.jpg|General Richard Venables on horseback, and his son, Captain Ishmael lead the charge into battle Defeating the Rebellion, India.jpg|Defeating the Native rebellions. EITC India Conquest45.jpg|The Conquest of India Foward in Africa.jpg|Battle in South Africa. British take Fort in Indiaas.jpg|The East India Company's armies march on Bengal llm338182.jpg|Matthew Blastshot leads the first assault in India the forward marchs.jpg|Lord Wellington leads the charge onto Africa! Battle plan.gif|Blastshot issues the orders lal337515.jpg|The British plan their assault by sea lal303132.jpg|General Richard Venables rides through Bengal on a prised Elephant stc311020.jpg|The Battle of Bietjie Slaag Elephant Brawl.jpg|Company struggle with a War Elephant The french not honour war.gif|General Venables is fired at by a rogue Dutch soldier while negotiating their surrender indiabig14.jpg|The Indian leaders surrender to the Governor-General Claiming.jpg|Ishmael Venables claiming the flag from the enemy in the battle 51st_Regiment.jpg|Lt. Colonel Marcus Ironskull seeing his 51th Regiment celebrating the battle British4.jpg|British soldiers charging in Surrender_of_Tipu_Sultan.jpg|General Venables makes treaty in India Headquarters Our headquarters are located in the palace of Westminster in London, England. parliamentfff.jpg|The palace of Westminster HouseCommon.jpg|The House of Commons HouseLords.jpg|The House of Lords ThroneRoom1.jpg|The throne room Members Database #'George Augustus II (John Breasly)' - King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg and Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire #'Giovanni Octavius Dieudonné El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers (Johnny Goldtimbers)' - Prime Minister of Great Britain, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, Duke of Edinburgh, MP ''Prime Minister's Office'' *'Andrew Norrington Mallace (Lord Mallace)' - Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'Nathaniel Joseph Garland (Sven Daggersteel)' - Minister of Warfare, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) *'Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette (Jack Bluehawk) '- Chancellor of the Exchequer, House of Lords, MP (Lords) *'Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland (Jeremiah Garland) '- Vice Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, KB, PC, FRS, MP (Lords) ''House of Lords'' *'Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye I (Matthew Blastshot)' - Head of the House of Lords, MP *'Andrew Norrington Mallace (Lord Mallace)' - Lord Chancellor (Courts), MP *'The Honorable Sir Tyler Wellington '- Governor-General of the African Colonies, Field Marshal of the Third Army, MP *'The Right Honorable Sir Nathaniel Joseph Garland (Sven Daggersteel)' - Minister of Warfare, KG, KB, PC, FRS,MP *'Sir Jeremiah Alexander Octavius Garland (Jeremiah Garland)'- Vice Chancellor (Courts), KB, PC, FRS, MP *'Roger Decksteel, MP' ''House of Commons'' *'Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly I (Johnny Coaleaston) -' Captain-General of the Royal Navy Marines, Lord Speaker of the House of Commons, MP *'Charles Salisbury (Charles)' - Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP *'Blake Stewart (Blake) - First Sea Lord' of the Royal Navy, MP *'Roger "Killbane" Warskull (Roger Warskull) - '''Fourth Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP *'Maxamillion Phillip Beckett (Maxamillion)'' - '' Third Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP *'''Sir Nathaniel Crestbreaker (Nate Crestbreaker) - General, Master-General of the Ordinance, Head of the Board of Ordinance, MP *'Field Marshall, The Honourable Sir Richard Venables' - Governor General of India, Lord Marshal of the EITC, commanded of the EITC First Division. MP *'Marcus "Old War Horse" Ironskull -' Lieutenant-Colonel in the Royal Marines/British Army, MP HCO Job Descriptors: #'The Monarch' - Put simply, in charge of all decisions and the entire nation. The Head of State, head voice and authoritative figure used as a ruling note. Everything must be approved by him (or her), and he controls all departments and companies of government but indirectly controls Parliament through his (or her) chosen Prime Minister. (1st) #'The Prime Minister '- The second-in-command to the monarch. It is the Prime Minister who controls the majority of Parliament and is leader in the absence of the monarch. Leads all political, economical, military affairs, and is the leading figure in the government next to the king and oversees government in general. (2nd) #'The Lord Chancellor' - Right-hand-man to the Prime Minister. In charge of the judicial and disciplinary department. Adviser the monarch. Also oversee's both houses of Parliament and has a say in decisions. (3rd) #'The Chancellor of the Exchequer' - In charge of managing the nation's economy under Prime Minister. Top adviser to the monarch, and an influential figure in Parliament. (4th or 5th) #'The Minister of Warfare' - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defense. Leader figure in Parliament, top adviser to the monarch and Prime Minister in times of war. Head of the Department of Warfare. (4th or 5th) #'''The Vice Chancellor - '''Direct adviser and right-hand man of the Lord Chancellor. In the case that the lord chancellor is absent / killed, immediately assumes said post. Helps in decisions and overseeing judicial matters. (6th) Member Portraits George II 1740.jpg|George the Second, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire PM Johnny.jpg|The Most & Right Honourable Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers, Prime Minister of Great Britain, Duke of Edinburgh, Governor of Padres Del Fuego, King-Father of France & Navarre, Duke of La Coruna, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP Andrew Mallace the Younger.jpg|Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace the Just, Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, Viceroy of The Dennmark Province, Governor of the British Virgin Islands, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP. SvenDaggerArmor.jpg|Lord Sven Daggersteel, Minister of Warfare, First Lord of the Admiralty, KT, KG, KB, PC, FRS, MP Jgar1.jpg|Sir Jeremiah Alexander Garland, 4th Earl of Scarborough, Vice-Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, Royal Governor of British Malaya, KB, PC, FRS, MP Nate_Crestbreaker_GeneralOrd.jpg|The Right Honourable Sir Nathaniel Crestbreaker, Master-General of the Ordinance; Head of the Board of Ordinance, MP Tyler_cross_bones.png|The Honorable Sir Tyler Wellington,Field Marshal, Governor-General of the African Colonies, Acting-Field Marshal of the Second Division, and former Colonel in the EITC Third Division, MP 429306.jpg|General, The Hon. Sir Richard Venables, Governor of Bengal Presidency, Acting Govenor-General of India, Commander of the British Colonial Army, Colonel in Chief of the 74th Royal Highland Regiment, 1st Duke of Argyll, Marquis de Venables, Knight of the Order of the Cresent Moon, MP general-john-burgoyne.jpg|Lieutenant-Colonel Ishmael Venables Governor of Bombay Providence, 9th Earl Edrington MP Mark Ironskull.jpg|Lieutenant-Colonel Mark Ironskull Colonel of the 51th Regiment Military/Nationalist Marches The British National Anthem Britannia